Capabilities for biologic imaging at all levels--spanning molecules to man--have evolved to an unprecedented level of sophistication such that we can now visualize anatomic, functional, cellular, and molecular processes heretofore invisible, opening exciting new opportunities to study disease pathogenesis. In order for this ever- growing capacity to see, to facilitate bedside translation of scientific discoveries, images must understand what questions are important in biomedical research, and conversely, biomedical scientists must be fluent in the imaging technologies that could revolutionize their work. However, there is a paucity of scientists who can comfortably commute between the spheres of imaging science and biomedical research, resulting in a disconnect that stymies what should otherwise be a powerful, bi-directionally facilitative, relationship between imaging science and translational research. To close this chasm, our new T32 Program employs an innovative educational paradigm to train future clinical and basic researchers in a broad spectrum of cutting edge, multimodality imaging platforms as they pursue hypothesis-driven research, with a specific emphasis on translational cardiovascular research. While there are T32's focused on traditional cardiovascular imaging tools (e.g. MRI, SPECT, Echo), to our knowledge, no training program comprehensively integrates biological imaging within translational biological and physical sciences. Our post-doctoral trainees (MD or PhD) will acquire core competencies in imaging methods spanning molecular to whole organism (imaging tool kit) and in the conduct of translational research spanning basic to population levels (translational tool kit') -- accomplished through a co-mentorship structure, with each trainee having one mentor from the imaging sciences, and another from the biomedical science arena. Our training strategy is structured around Individualized Development Plans that emphasize quantifiable outcomes based on abstract presentations, publications, pursuit of career development grants, completion of didactic courses, or completion of Masters Programs. The Director, Dr. Villanueva, is a cardiologist, imaging specialist, and translational researcher with extensive mentoring experience. In actualizing the reciprocal relationship between imaging sciences and biomedical research espoused by this T32, she has been at the forefront of molecular probe and ultrasound technology development for molecular imaging and therapeutics. Our Training Committee comprises the Director and 3 co-Directors with expertise in basic, translational, and clinical research and training. Our 15 Imaging Faculty embody the full gamut of state-of-the-art imaging technologies, and 16 Biomedical Science Faculty offer multiple levels of translational research topics in cardiovascular medicine. The Program is enhanced by institutional endowments to Cardiology and the Heart, Lung, Blood, and Vascular Medicine Institute (VMI), a rich infrastructure from the Clinical Sciences Translational Institute and Cente for Ultrasound Molecular Imaging and Therapeutics, VMI Cores, and interactions with other institutional translational T32s.